


I'm taking requests bb

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, IMFACT (Band), MASC (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests anything but Changlix, and MinChan are allowed, hyunin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: I'm taking requests.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm taking requests litteraly I'll write anything. 

It might take me a while to actually post anything cause I'm an airhead but what ever.

Drop your request in the comments and I'll get to it as soon as possible.


	2. Nail painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wants to paint his nails but is scared of how his hyungs would react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably is going to be very disappointing but I tried.
> 
> This one is for BunnyJungoo I hope you like it 🙏

Jungkook had been a fan of nail art for quite some time now and had wanted to try it out on himself, he had yet to do it in fear of what his hyungs would say.

They had the day off so Jungkook decided that he would stay back and try painting his nails while the others were out, he knew it was risky to do it cause his hyungs could walk in at any moment, but it would be his only chance to do it for a long time. 

He quickly went out and bought some purple and teal nail polish and then rushed back home.  
Once he got back to his room he set to painting his nails, so emersed in painting his nails he hadn't heard his hyungs enter the house nor had he heard them come into his room until Taehyung stood over him and asked, "Watcha doing kookie? "

Jungkook jolted in surprise and attempted to hide his nails and the polish under his arms, "nothing hyung! I'm not doing anything! Jeez why are you so nosey!?"

"Calm down kook, tae wasn't being nosey. " 

"Why didn't you guys knock!?" Jungkook asked trying to cap the polish without his hyungs noticing.

"What are you doing Kookie? What is that under your arms? "Jimin asked reaching for the object under his arms.

"Nothing! Mind your own business! "Jungkook said trying to cover it more.

"Is that nail polish? "Tae asked inspecting the cotton balls covered in purple and teal .

"N-no!"

"Are you painting your nails?" 

"Why would you think that?" Jungkook asked huffing afterwards.

"Well for one the cotton balls are covered in nail polish, two there's a bottle of nail polish remover on the ground and three it smells like nail polish. " Jimin said sitting next to kook .

Jungkook's eyes immediately filled with tears at the realization his hugs had caught him, "don't be mad at me, I'll take it off. I'll never do it again. " He sniffled.

"Kookie why would we be mad at you? It's just nail polish. " Taehyung said gently patting Jungkook's back

"Yeah, it doesn't matter, I happen to like nail art alot. " Jimin said petting Jungkook's head. 

"So you guys aren't mad at me? "Jungkook asked wiping his eyes.

"Of course not Kookie. " 

"Can we join you? I've always wanted to try it. " Tae asked his smile wide.

"Of course you can, I would love that. "Jungkook answered uncovering the nail polish.

They spent the rest of the time painting their nails and making silly designs on them and talking about anything they could think of, until the other hyungs came home, and then they had some family fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
> Freaking  
> Tried


	3. Days get Rough- Banggkyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took as long as it did, I've bee really sick since Friday last week and haven't felt like writing it, but it's here now! It's really shitty but it's here! This one is for LyricaAoki  
> Btw this does not contain anal cause I was to lazy to write it :p

Days get rough sometimes, and that's exactly what was happening to Changmin, he was having a really rough day, almost unbearable.

Everything he was dealing with became to much for him to handle and he decided to go home, he was stressed, sad, and angry, and he needed comfort, he needed Younghoon. He pushed the door to their shared apartment open, tears streaming down his face.

"Welcome home Changminie, you're home early. I was thinking that we cou- why are you crying?" Younghoon asked immediately getting up fro his spot on the couch to wrap Changmin in a hug.

"I-I'm not crying."Changmin defended trying to pull away from Younghoon, he just hugged Changmin tighter.

"Yes you are, what's going on? You can tell me anything Changmin." He said gently rubbing his back.

"I don't want to talk about it." Changmin sniffled, finally giving up on getting away from Younghoon.

"That's fine you don't have to. Is there anything I can do to help you??" He asked now running his fingers through Changmin's hair.

"Can you just..take care of me?" He asked hiding his face in Younghoon's neck.

"Of course I will." Younghoon said kissing the top of Changmin's head. He picked the younger up carrying him to their bed, he carefully set him on the bed and began stripping him. 

He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and dropped it down next to Changmin, he leaned down and started kissing Changmin, slowly he started trailing the kisses down his body leaving occasional bites as he went.

He wrapped his lips around Changmin's tip, pressing his tongue against his slit, earning a low moan fro Changmin. As he sucked him off he slicked up a finger and pushed it into Changmin. 

He let out a breathy moan, arching his back.

He started working his finger in and out of Changmin adding a second finger and then finally a third, all the while sucking Changmin off. He angled his fingers towards Changmin's prostate. Now hitting it every time he thrusted(?) his fingers in. 

"Y-younghoon, please. I-I'm gonna cum." Changmin whined.

Younghoon pulled off and looked up at Changmin, "then cum, no one is stopping you."he said his voice gentle. He wrapped his hand around Changmin's member, quickly moving his hand.

Changmin let out a long high pitched moan as he came all over Younghoon's hand. He propped himself up on his elbows, breathing heavily he looked at Younghoon and then down at his obvious erection, "what about you?" He asked.

"What about me? Right now is about you, not me. I deal with it later, right now, I'm going to stay here with you while you go to bed, ok? "Younghoon said as he pulled tissues from the bedside table and cleaned his hand off as well as Changmin.

"Are you sure? I can help you with it." Changmin asked looking up at Younghoon.

"I'm sure, go to sleep, you need it. "He said pushing Changmin down and covered him up.

He laid down behind his boyfriend running his hand through his hair in attempt to help him sleep. 

"I love you Changmin." He whispered kissing the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really bad smut I'm sorry. Sorry it's so short


	4. I'm tired gosh dang it/ sunhak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORY IT TOOK SO LONG. I'VE BEEN UNMOTIVATED TO WRITE IT CAUSE I'VE BEEN FOCUSING ON MY OTHER FICS, AND LIFE HIT ME REAL HARD, BUT IT'S HERE NOW. I'M SORRY

They had a long hard day of practice, for their upcoming stage for bloom bloom and Sangyeon wanted everything perfect so he had the instructors push them harder than usual, and Haknyeon was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

The first thing he did when he got to the dorm was lay in bed, soft comfortable heavenly bed, he smiled happily. He was so close to sleep, right on the edge, and then one of his bandmates - presumably Sunwoo- sat on his lap.

He peeked an eye open to conform his assumption, and he was correct it was Sunwoo, "not now Sun. I'm tired." He groaned loudly.

"Come on Hak, it'll be a good stress relief for us both. It'll be quick, come on, please." Sunwoo pouted at the older boy.

"I said no, I'm tired and I want to relax, sleep, and enjoy my break." He said pushing Sunwoo off his lap.

"I'll make it enjoyable!" He said pulling Hak into a sitting position, he climbed back into the elders lap, grinding his hips down slightly, he wrapped his arms around his neck, bitting down on his lower lip.

"What has gotten into you, Sun? I'm tired right now, we can fuck later." He whined leaning backwards.

"But hyung, the others are showering and doing whatever it is they do- what do they do? Who knows with them, psychos- anyways the point is we have the room to ourselves and it our perfect chance to do it. " Sunwoo said holding Hak up, all the while he bounced on Hak's dick slightly, he whined quietly, biting his lip harder than before.

"The point is, we're both tired and need to sleep. Not fuck. "

"I am not."

"Sunwoo, your eyes are drooping, I can see it. You're just as exhausted as me, so let's sleep now and we can go do it later, understand?" Hak said moving Sunwoo next to him.

"Fine, lamo." Sunwoo said rolling over, his back to Hak.

"I'll show you lamo." Hak said smacking Sunwoo on the ass and then laying back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah, that's all for now. I'll be making a part two of this eventually so keep an eye out for it uwu


End file.
